Injection
by L.C.Candleflame
Summary: In a dream will you give your love to me beg my broken heart to beat save my life change my mind and remember that all alone is where I belong.
1. Preface

**Preface**

She sat there, alone and cold, broken and beaten, just waiting. _Waiting for what?_ She constantly asked herself. _Waiting for someone to save me? _Her mind would always answer for her, _There is no one_. She'd feel a sharp sting she'd long grown use to in her wrist and then everything would go black.

This to her was her daily schedule.

She was not allowed to think, eat, or open her eyes. She was condemned to live a life she could not. She was near death almost, and it was to a point that everyone knew about it. In this day and age she lived in a Mad house, literally at that. In this day and age she could not be who she wanted because who she wanted to be was prohibited in her world.

Or well, it was prohibited due to what she could do.

People were afraid of the unknown these days, terrified of what could happen, because in the end, someone always **dies**.


	2. Grimm Death

**Chapter Quote:**

**Death is more universal than life, everyone dies but not everyone lives. **

–A. Sachs

Sebastian Grimm was dressed in white, entirely in white. He was surrounded by white walls and white floors, and even a white ceiling. He hated the color, despised it with every fiber of his very being and often wished he could bring something into this world of nothing. Some yellows or blues…maybe if they had color surrounding this place someone would be well again. It was color that the patients needed, not the color of nothing, white.

He sighed, the holidays would be coming upon them sooner then they were ready. It was almost time for the annual ball for the Institution's patients.

Duke's Institution for the Mentally Unstable contained at the most 100 patients. It was small place and the most expensive, but also the best hospital there was in Biloxi, Mississippi. Every year the hospital spent most of their funding holding the Annual Charity Ball for the residents there. The richest of the rich and the grandest of the grand were invited to watch the hospital's resident's perform some act, some wrote poetry, some sang, some danced or some talked while the invitees placed dollar upon dollar in a silver basin. The patients would then pair with some one and the ball's first dance would begin.

It was pathetic, stupid, and cruel to Sebastian. He did not like the idea of having the patient's flaunt about when most are highly dangerous to society. Of course, to the head director of the institution Charles Franks, that was sheer nonsense because Duke's was the best hospital in all of Mississippi and it was mandatory to show off the progress of the patients. It gave them a chance to "socialize" for a change. Everyone, of course, agreed with him.

This, of course, was not the real reason he did not like the Annual Charity Ball. Sebastian was different from all the other doctors, quite different. He was beautiful, strong, cold, pale, and more importantly, a vampire. He'd never liked the idea of feeding on humans and resorted to a more "healthy" way of life by drinking the blood of animals. He wanted to help humans, not look at them as if they were food, and he did this by tending to the mending unstable at Duke's. Of course, Sebastian knew he could not tell Charles that patients were the ideal targets of vampires. They were weak, and unable to defend themselves, if they died, the Institution would cover it up by saying it was a sudden unknown side effect of their disease.

Not the truth, which was, they were entirely drained of blood and found dead and cold nearby.

It was quite sloppy of any vampire to leave the body out in the open, but who was he, a "traitor" to his kind, to criticize?

"Mister Grimm!" a frantic high pitched voice called down the hall. Sebastian turned and looked up at the nurse who was running down to meet him.

"Ms. Bray? Is there a problem?" Sebastian stared at her calmly. Ms. Bray was one of the assistant nurses at the hospital. Her job was to clean up and feed the patients in hall 12, the same hall that Sebastian frequently worked.

"It's Lady Lee…she's not breathing sir." Ms. Bray stared into Sebastian's eyes, fearing the worst.

Sebastian walked quickly but gracefully down the hall to Lady Lee's room. Felicity Lee was a very peculiar patient, she was from Italy and came to the hospital claiming that the Volturi, a very strong and powerful family, was a group of man-eating people and should be burned at the stake. Sebastian had taken an interest in her, trying to delve into her mind to find out what else she had learned and why the Volturi had not killed her. He'd only been able to find out very little, that she'd escaped from a massive feeding, that they'd drained a mere child and that a young doctor named Carlisle seemed to be in acquaintance with them.

_What a shame_, Sebastian sighed, picking up the Lady's wrist, feeling for a pulse although he already knew she was dead. He could hear no heartbeat and could feel no brain activity from her, just Ms. Bray who had come racing in after him. _But I suppose she knew too much_.

He looked at Ms. Bray, "She's dead. Notify her family in the morning."

Ms. Bray nodded and left at once to contact the head.

"How many more must die? How many more must be haunted by these dreams of destruction? Is there anything I can do to reverse this fate?" He looked at Felicity's cold body with shame in his eyes. He couldn't help these people more than he could stop the vampires terrorizing them.

_Will I be able to save any of them?_


End file.
